Goodbye
by Psycho Babble
Summary: How do you say goodbye to someone you know you're never going to see again? A short one piece...maybe


Goodbye  
  
*********  
  
For everything there is a season,  
  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
  
*********  
  
I stood silently outside the door of their room, afraid to go in to her and afraid of not going in to her. I can still remember the look she had cast my way. She casts a look my way, a look that I knew; it had been the same look she had given me when she had first left the Matrix. Back then I didn't understand where she was going, or why, all I knew was that my big sister was leaving me all alone. She had smiled at me before leaving.  
  
"I'll be back for you later." Those had been her last words to me. She had come back, just as she had promised me. I turned to leave but the door opened.  
  
"Blind Fate." The voice is soft, and I turn back to the room. No one calls me by my full name anymore, usually it's just 'Fate'.  
  
"She'd like to spend time with you before she goes." He says to me. I nod and move past him, he closes the door behind me, giving us some privacy. She looks up as I come in, her lip quirks upward in a small smile.  
  
"Here we are." She says quietly.  
  
"But not for long." I respond. It was something she used to say to me all the time; 'here we are', and I'd reply 'but not for long'. It was like a game we used to play. I had been the one to try and convince her that the world we had been living in hadn't been real, that we were the ones being controlled, we were no longer the controllers and that we were being used, by what or whom I didn't know. She had; at first, scoffed at my words, dismissing them as nothing more than the overactive imagination of a ten- year-old. Then at almost twenty years of age she had been freed from the grip of the Matrix, not long after that she came back for me. She believed my words then.  
  
"Why are you going?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"Because I have to."  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it. You know that you won't be coming back, even if you do survive." I tell her.  
  
"I know." Her voice is not much more than a whisper, then she changes the subject.  
  
"So, that's AK?" She says.  
  
"Yeah, that's AK." I reply. I had come to work on the Hammer almost eighteen months ago; AK and I had been together for almost a year now.  
  
"Goodlooking." She smirked at me.  
  
"Better looking than yours anyway." I told her grinning back.  
  
"Perhaps, are you happy with him? Is he good to you?" She asked me.  
  
"Very happy and yes he is." I reply.  
  
"Good...I'd hate to have to kick his ass." She said. I shook my head and the smiled slid off my face.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do this." I tell her. She looks down at the floor, then back up at me.  
  
"I have to. If it was AK doing this what would you do?" She asks me.  
  
"Go with him. I just..." I trail off.  
  
"I know. I have to go." She says. She comes over to me and we hug.  
  
"Goodbye, Blind Fate." She says. I lean into the hug for a moment and then pull back, as she walks out the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Trin." I whisper after her retreating back. I can see her stop by next to AK and say something to him. Probably threatening to come back and haunt him forever if he doesn't treat me like she thinks he should treat me. He just nods and says something back, I can't hear what. I watch as Neo and Trinity, say goodbye to their captain and operator. AK comes over to me and put one arm over my shoulder, I lean against him. Trinity looks at me one last time as the doors of the lift close, she smiles a little at me and then she's gone. The last time I cried I was about five, I rest my chin on AK's shoulder and I start to cry, he turns to me and pulls me into his arms where I sob my heart out, I know that I will never see my sister again. Trinity and I did not get to see each other that often, but we were still family, yes blood sisters to. We had both been adopted by our Matrix parents, after we got out blood tests proved that we had the same real world parents. I know that war is a time of loss, of death and suffering for everyone. I know this pain will never go away, and there's nothing anyone can say to make it go away or make it any less.  
  
*********  
  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
  
A time for war, and a time for peace.  
  
*********  
  
Ecclesiastes 3:1-8 


End file.
